guildwarsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Forum:Rester ou partir ?
Suite aux changements des conditions d'utilisation de Wikia et considérant la nouvelle apparence obligatoire qui nous sera imposée au début d'octobre, un choix s'offre à nous : Rester sur Wikia. Quitter Wikia pour un monde meilleur. Pour ma part, je vote pour aller voir ailleurs. — TulipVorlax octobre 1, 2010 à 03:23 (UTC) :On a pas le temps pour ce genre de c*** d'anneries Tulip. Deja que tu ne fais pas grand chose alors... :On a ni les moyens ni l'energie d'aller voir ailleurs. Sur ce je retourne bosser, moi. Jaxom octobre 1, 2010 à 05:09 (UTC) : Pour ma part je reste Lady Jo octobre 1, 2010 à 06:03 (UTC) ::Ok, bien, du travail tu vas en avoir Jaxom pour refaire la mise en page du site pour s'accorder avec la nouvelle apparence. Mais si t'es chanceux, les staff viendront vous aider. ::Je ne vous ai pas donné de lien pour voir cette nouvelle apparence plus tôt car évidement, tout est en anglais sur le reste de Wikia. ::Voici quelques images, je n'espère nullement vous faire changer d'idée, mais voici ce que deviendra ce wiki dès le 20 octobre (et en novembre, Monaco sera supprimé) {Mise à jour: J'oubliais que le changement se fera un peu plus tard pour les wikis en une autre langue que l'anglais.} : http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100930215715/gw/images/a/a9/Oasis_QR_table.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101001044717/central/images/c/cd/OasisFIxed.png ::Mais ce n'est pas ma raison de vouloir quitter Wikia. ::Ma raison est le changement des conditions d'utilisation : In keeping with the goals of the new look, our Terms of Use have been updated as well. Admins will no longer be able to completely remove core features for all users by using custom CSS or JavaScript. This is to protect the universal layout and functionality of every wiki on Wikia and ensure that users have access to all of the features available in the new design. Remember, these new terms only apply to the CSS of the wiki as a whole -- they don’t apply to your personal pages. ''To give a few practical examples of what this means: It’s not permitted to remove the right sidebar modules, blogs, and image attribution or add a banner that shifts the entire content area down the page, or alter the fixed width. You can still personalize your wiki with different colors and themes, add large, standout images to the wiki background, create styled templates and tables within the content area. There are plenty of ways to be creative! While these terms will limit what you can do to the overall layout, creativity is still an essential part of Wikia. ::Ce qui veut dire qu'on doit laisser les nouveaux utilisateurs créer des pages avec leur page spéciale de création de page au lieu de la notre, ce qui veut dire de ne plus essayer de les forcer à utiliser les modèles. ::Donc, encore plus de travail pour toi Jaxom. ::Il reste possible que le site Curse.com souhaite tout de même héberger une copie de ce wiki pour leur communauté. Ils en auraient le droit et si c'est le cas, je vais les aider bien sûr. ::Je ne compte pas continuer sur les autres wikis que j'ai sur Wikia, je vais leur laisser et supprimer mes liens à eux sur mon blogue et mes autres sites. ::Pour moi ce changement des conditions d'utilisation n'a été que la goute faisant déborder le vase. ::Je rêve que plusieurs personnes qui aiment les wikis se regroupent pour créer une sorte de fondation comme celle de Wikipédia pour héberger des wikis. Mais je dois rêver en couleurs. — TulipVorlax octobre 1, 2010 à 22:00 (UTC) :::Et ben au lieu de fumer et de rêver en couleur ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autre, participe et écrit des articles, ça serait déjà un changement intéressante plutôt que de passer ton temps à ne rien faire, discuter de rien et t'engueuler avec n'importe qui à propos de tout et de rien. Je m'en tape du changement annoncé, pour moi Wikia est déjà très lent et s'affiche déjà mal avec l'aspect actuel et ça ne m'intéresse pas de savoir que pour des raisons X, Y et Z les nouvelles conditions d'utilisation te dérangent. Ce qui me dérange c'est que tu ne fais rien et que tu me fais perdre mon temps. Or mon temps est très limité cette année. Jaxom octobre 2, 2010 à 21:42 (UTC) Mise en page Pourquoi Wikia nous oblige à prendre une nouvelle mise en page incompréhensible?! J'ai mis un temps fou à créer mon wikia avec tous les liens explicite etc... pour que d'un coup, tout ça disparaisse! c honteux! comment revenir sur l'ancien modèle? Ou si c'est impossible, y'a t-il un autre site qui ressemble à wikia (mis à part wikipédia ^^)